Desejos
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Sakura tinha um desejo, casar com Sasuke. Um desejo impossível por culpa dos erros dos pais de ambos. Sasuke também tinha um desejo, mandar Sakura e o irmão bastardo de ambos para fora da mansão Uchiha. Mais forte que o desejo deles, era o desejo de um homem com os dias contados e a consciência pesada. Um amor que deseja recomeçar. SasuSaku - U/A
1. Prólogo

******Naruto e seus personagens são de autoria do Kishimoto... Só uso e abuso deles. xD**

**************~*S2*~**

******Betado por MissPumpkin. **

******~*S2*~**

**Prólogo - Desejos**

Os olhos negros que tanto amava brilhavam incandescentes, não de paixão, como se habituara, e sim de ódio. Seu grande amor, Sasuke Uchiha, a desprezava e não tinha a menor intenção de esconder esse fato.

O desejo flamejante de retaliação presente nos olhos do homem que amava, e que durante dias dissera amá-la, aumentou seu medo e insegurança, fazendo com que instintivamente apertasse o bebê de um ano contra seu peito. Vergonhosamente utilizando-o como uma barreira entre eles.

Shisui remexeu-se em seu colo e choramingou, atraindo o olhar furioso de Sasuke, que passou rapidamente do bebê para ela. Os lábios se comprimindo em uma linha fina, o desgosto transformando a face bonita em uma máscara de rejeição e aversão. Sua mente claramente apagara as promessas de amor que fizeram, seu coração se fechara para ela e reservara a Shisui um buraco negro de rancor.

Não mereciam essa atitude, não tinham feito nada, eram as vítimas.

- Sasuke... – Começou a falar com a firme intenção de esclarecer o que os levara a mansão Uchiha, mas ele a interrompeu bruscamente.

- Cale-se! Não ouvirei novas mentiras, é desnecessário. – Aproximou-se. Com receio, Sakura encolheu-se e apertou Shisui ainda mais. – Eu te amei tanto... Estava disposto a abrir mão do meu status e do dinheiro por você e o que ganhei? – Esperou Sakura fitá-lo. Os úmidos olhos verdes e a expressão dolorida não o apiedaram, ao contrário, aumentaram a raiva na voz grave. – Você e esse moleque maldito destruíram a minha família, a minha vida... Odeio-te com o triplo da força que te amei. Não aguento ficar ao seu lado, por isso vou sair dessa casa. Porém, não pense que deixarei o caminho livre para que você e esse... Bastardo, tirem tudo o que pertence a minha mãe. – Avisou antes de erguer a mala pousada no chão e sair batendo com força a porta de madeira maciça.

O barulho alto fez Sakura ter um sobressalto e Shisui chorar. Para acalmá-lo, o embalou. Beijou suavemente os fios negros - iguais aos de Sasuke - que cobriam sua cabecinha e sussurrou para ficar calmo, que ficariam bem. Ele não parou de chorar, provavelmente porque sua voz embargada não passava segurança e as lágrimas quentes que escorriam por sua face o molhavam. Queria transmitir a força que Shisui necessitava, mas não conseguia.

Sasuke fechara mais que uma porta física, ele selara o passado de amor e companheirismo que tiveram, encerrara o desejo de ficarem juntos para sempre. Dali em diante ela teria de esquecer esses momentos, pelo seu bem e o de Shisui.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A - Oi pessoal! o/ Esse é meu novo projeto, bem mais dramático que a minha SasuSaku anterior - pelo menos eu acho -, mas, lógico, dosarei com momentos românticos do casal. Espero que curtam a fic, é de coração e aguardo opinião... Se bem que é cedo pra formar uma, mas se quiserem enviar estarei aqui pra ler e responder cada uma com muito carinho. :)**

**Caso queiram, também podem me acompanhar no facebook, na fanpage lucimoonn. Tem o link no meu perfil. ;)**

**Big beijos e até mais! o/**


	2. Atração e Repulsão

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Mas uso e abuso deles sempre que quero. xP**

**~*S2*~**

**Betado por MissPumpkin.**

**~*S2*~**

**Atração e Repulsão**

Pela enésima vez, Sakura Haruno verificou sua imagem em um dos vários espelhos da mansão Uchiha. Deslizou os dedos finos nos fios lisos e róseos do cabelo cortado na altura dos ombros, encarando seus olhos verdes e preocupados. A maquiagem leve e o blush não faziam um bom serviço em disfarçar sua palidez.

Seu nervosismo aumentava a cada tique-taque do enorme relógio do salão oval da entrada. Não queria transparecer o quanto à visita do filho de Fugaku Uchiha a abalava, no entanto, a cada segundo suas mãos suavam, a expectativa e o medo lhe causavam náuseas.

Seis anos eram poucos, parecia que se passara somente uma semana após a última vez que vira e ouvira Sasuke. Aquele olhar furioso e ressentido nunca parara de assombrá-la em seus sonhos. O pior é que não era só a lembrança daquele encontro que a preocupava...

O celular em seu bolso a despertou do redemoinho de lembranças que a sugavam.

- Alô...!

_- Oi, amor!_

- Sai?!

_- Quem mais seria? – _Sai questionou com riso na voz, fazendo Sakura censura-se por sua estupidez.

- Perdão. A correria da recepção do filho do senhor Uchiha e da festa de aniversário que acontecerá no fim de semana estão me enlouquecendo. – Justificou sentando no grande sofá branco da sala, remexendo com dedos nervosos a medalhinha em formato de flor de sua corrente.

_- Com tanto dinheiro, por que ele não contrata alguém?_

- Contratou. Estou apenas supervisionando o trabalho. Sabe como o senhor Uchiha é... – Procurou mentalmente a palavra certa para descrever a obsessão de Fugaku sem ofendê-lo. Apesar das diferenças que tinham e do que passara por culpa dele, também lhe devia muito e não gostaria de falar mal dele. –... Preocupado para que tudo saia perfeito. – Completou por fim.

_- Ele é um canalha que abusa da sua bondade._

- Não é bem assim...

_- É sim. Você que não se deu conta._

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo a vontade de defender Fugaku, pois Sai odiava quando fazia isso. No entanto, ele não sabia o real motivo que a fazia agir assim, ninguém, a não ser Fugaku, sabia.

Chiyo, governanta da mansão, uma senhora baixinha de cabelo alvo preso em um coque alto, a chamou.

- Sai, a Chiyo me chama, tenho que desligar.

_- Entendo. Te vejo na exposição. Lembre-se que preciso de você ao meu lado. – _Disse com voz manhosa, antes de encerrar a ligação.

Com um suspiro melancólico, Sakura guardou o celular. Precisava tanto de Sai ao seu lado naquele momento, para aliviar a pressão de seu coração apavorado. Porém, jamais mostraria fraqueza a ele ou a quem quer que fosse, era uma promessa que fizera a mãe no leito de morte e que cumpriria custasse o que fosse.

- Sakura, ele chegou. - Informou a governanta aguardando que a seguisse até o salão de entrada.

Inspirou profundamente e expeliu o ar devagar, secou as mãos no vestido floral de alças finas e saia rodada, que terminava acima dos joelhos, e as uniu em frente ao corpo, apertando-as para tentar controlar o nervosismo. Sem sucesso. Então saiu da sala e se posicionou de costas para as escadas, que levavam ao segundo piso, e de frente para a grande porta da entrada.

Tantos anos deveriam prepará-la para aquele reencontro. Deveriam, mas não prepararam. Quando seus olhos esverdeados encontraram com os negros de Sasuke, sentiu como se fosse lançada em uma máquina do tempo, direto para o primeiro encontro deles.

~*S2*~

_Comemorando seus recentes dezesseis anos, Ino Yamanaka ganhara do namorado cinco anos mais velho, Shino Aburame, identidades falsas para ela e suas amigas. Assim, Sakura e Hinata poderiam acompanhá-la na boate mais badalada de Suna, cidade vizinha da que moravam, a pequena Konoha. _

_Tanto Sakura quanto Hinata haviam se negado a aceitar o documento falso, por medo da reação dos pais caso fossem descobertas, mas a persistência e choramingo de Ino acabaram por vencê-las. Argumentos não faltaram, o mais eficiente para convencê-las fora que, com os pais delas trabalhando no turno da noite na fábrica de porcelana Uchiha & Uzumaki, que ficava entre as duas cidades, dificilmente seriam descobertas se voltassem antes das quatro da manhã, horário em que o turno deles acabava. _

_Hinata ainda lembrara que sua irmã mais nova e sua mãe, e a mãe e o irmão de Ino, poderiam notar se sumissem durante a madrugada. Mas Ino fora rápida em propor que dissessem aos pais que passariam a noite na casa de Sakura, que morava só com a mãe, secretária do exigente Fugaku Uchiha, e que nos últimos dias virava a madrugada trabalhando na fábrica._

_À noite, Ino levara a sua casa mudas, pois Sakura e Hinata não costumavam ter roupas para uma balada. Ambas preferiam calças e camisetas, a vestidos curtos e cheio de lantejoulas, franjas e decote. Também fora Ino a encarregada das maquiagens, caprichando ao máximo para ocultar a face infantil de Hinata._

_- E se ligarem? – Questionara Hinata puxando a saia preta de lycra para baixo, o que não adiantou muito, pois o tecido voltou ao lugar, vergonhosamente pouco abaixo das nádegas. – Meu pai vai me matar se me vir assim... – Murmurou ao descer do ônibus, que as deixou em frente à longa fila da boate Dod's. – Quantas pessoas!_

_- É, e nós temos passe livre. – Informou Ino mostrando três cartões verdes com o logo da boate e a palavra V.I.P. em destaque. – Relaxe e curta essa noite. A primeira de muitas. – Prometeu com um sorriso brilhante._

_Hinata concordou, mas relaxar foi impossível quando estendeu a identidade. _

_Preocupada em ser descoberta, Sakura mostrou a sua ao mesmo tempo, elogiando o segurança e inclinando o corpo de forma a chamar a atenção para seus seios pequenos, acomodados no decote sutil do seu vestido frente única cinza. Não que ele houvesse gasto um segundo sobre sua pessoa antes de olhar com cobiça para Ino, a loira platinada que as acompanhava. Mas Sakura sentira-se a salvadora da pátria ao empurrar a amiga trêmula para dentro do recinto com luzes coloridas, música alta e lotado de pessoas dançando._

_Tomando a frente das amigas, Ino as levou até a área VIP da festa, mostrando os crachás que recebera do namorado DJ, que estava na mesa de mixagem, acima do lugar em que estavam. Assim que o viu Ino gritou seu nome e balançou os braços no ar para chamar sua atenção. Se ele a viu, Sakura não notou, culpa dos óculos escuros e o capuz que ele usava._

_Voltaram à atenção para as pessoas dançando na pista, a maioria nenhuma delas conhecia, em parte por serem meras estudantes, e também pelo mais óbvio: Só pessoas com muita grana ou influência podia entrar no Dod's. Faziam parte da classe trabalhadora, não pertenciam aquele mundo._

_- Olhe Hina, o Naruto! – Disse Ino cutucando a amiga com uma mãe e com a outra apontando um lugar na pista de dança. _

_Hinata encostou o corpo na grade e observou Naruto Uzumaki, filho de um dos sócios da fábrica de porcelana e herdeiro de vários hectares de terra ao redor de Konoha, dançando com duas mulheres deslumbrantes, uma ruiva, apertada em um tubinho flamejante como seus cabelos, e outra loira, com um vestido de franjas brancas._

_Em menos de uma semana que retornara a Konoha, após anos estudando nos Estados Unidos, Naruto imediatamente se tornara o centro das atenções das jovens da cidade. Lindo, educado e rico eram somente alguns dos adjetivos que as garotas suspiravam quando ele passava pelas ruas. A calma e tímida Hinata não era exceção, no momento em que o Uzumaki atravessara a porta da cafeteria da mãe dela, ficara encantada pelo brilho que o cabelo loiro, os olhos azuis e o sorriso caloroso emanavam ao redor dele. Mas Naruto não a notara, isso porque, vestida com seu uniforme de colegial, Hinata passava desapercebida até pelos garotos de sua idade, então, para alguém quase dez anos mais velho ela era praticamente invisível._

_- Quem são aquelas garotas? – Sakura perguntou quase gritando._

_- Não sei. – Ino gritou de volta._

_Sakura observou a morena perder a felicidade no olhar, destacados pelo rímel e lápis preto, substituindo-o por decepção e inveja. _

_- Vamos para a pista também! – Ordenou Ino segurando uma mão de cada amiga, obrigando que levantassem e a acompanhasse._

_Dançaram até o suor colar seus cabelos na testa. Distraída, Hinata acompanhava as amigas na pista, não percebendo que se aproximavam de Naruto, até ser empurrada por Ino e, por alguns segundos, tocá-lo. Ficou tão vermelha que - temendo que a amiga desmaiasse - Sakura a escoltou até o balcão do bar._

_- Quanto fica duas garrafas de água? – Perguntou ao garçom, ao ouvir a resposta, gemeu baixinho. Era acima do que trouxera. – Ah... Uma garrafa de água, por favor! – Pediu, imaginando que pedir água da torneira pareceria loucura._

_- Será a encarregada de levar a amiga para casa?_

_Levou um susto ao ouvir a voz grave tão perto de seu ouvido, e quase desloucou o queixo quando viu o dono da voz. Um homem de pele clara, olhos negros que a observava com interesse, cabelo preto com mechas lisas de cada lado da face máscula e bagunçado na parte de trás. Um sorriso de canto sensual. Usava calça jeans, jaqueta de couro marrom, que deixava entrever a camisa preta. Parecia ter saído de um filme de ação._

_- Ah...!_

_- Sua água. – Informou o barman, antes de se voltar para o moreno com um copo com líquido esverdeado. – Seu drinque, Atlantic Passion._

_Ignorando o olhar malicioso que o barman lançou em sua direção e depois na do homem sentado ao seu lado, Sakura estendeu a garrafa para Hinata._

_- Não acredito... Eu o toquei... Rápido, mas toquei... – Murmurava com a voz abobada e a face rubra._

_- Beba, Hina!_

_- Sua amiga exagerou na bebida?_

_Voltou-se para o estranho, ainda impressionada com o charme que emanava._

_- Um pouco. – Mentiu. Era melhor que dizer que a amiga babava por um homem inalcançável para pessoas como elas._

_- Hina, Sakura, fiquei preocupada. Sumiram do nada. – Reclamou Ino ocupando a banqueta ao lado de Hinata. – Nossa, estou com tanta sede!_

_-Tome! – Sakura estendeu a garrafa para Ino, que a amiga recusou com uma expressão enojada._

_- Eu quero algo alcoólico no meu aniversario, não água._

_- Mas não podemos, somos me... – Prevendo o que a amiga diria a seguir, Sakura lhe deu um beliscão. - Ai!_

_- Não podemos porque já gastamos tudo. – Sakura completou, meneando a cabeça de modo a indicar, discretamente, que tinham plateia. Em parte o que dissera era verdade, sendo a única que trabalhava, tinham muito pouco para gastar em um lugar tão caro como o Dod's, quase nada após uma simples garrafa de água._

_- Pago uma rodada para você e suas amigas. – Ofereceu o homem ao seu lado, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se só por tocá-la no braço._

_O encarou surpresa, tanto pela oferta quanto pela reação que descarregara em seu corpo._

_- Eu..._

_- Aceitamos! – Adiantou-se Ino, fazendo seu pedido ao barman. – Anda Hina, o que quer?_

_- Tem refrigerante?_

_- Deixa de ser boba. – Voltou-se para o barman como um sorriso luminoso. – O mesmo para a minha amiga. –Proferiu, querendo aproveitar ao máximo a boa vontade do cara que não tirava os olhos de sua amiga de cabelo róseo. – E você Sakura?_

_- Só vou beber água._

_- Mas..._

_Antes que Ino fizesse o mesmo que com Hinata, adiantou-se:_

_- Hoje sou a responsável que levará todas para casa em segurança, lembra? – Virou para Ino e disse através de mímica: -"Preciso estar sóbria quando chegarmos à minha casa, ou estamos ferradas"._

_Ino anuiu. Quando os pedidos chegaram, olhou ansiosa para o "bem feitor"._

_- Estamos na área VIP. – Informou e, com esperança de obter mais bebida grátis, perguntou gentil: - Quer nos fazer companhia?_

_- Adoraria. – Ele respondeu ao levantar, pegando a própria bebida para segui-las._

_Sakura estremeceu ao sentir a mão quente em suas costas desnudas quando um sujeito esbarrou nela na escada._

_- Está bem?_

_- Sim... – Mentiu. Não estaria bem enquanto aquele homem não afastasse a mão do seu corpo, o que só aconteceu quando se acomodaram na mesa que Ino escolhera._

_O alívio durou pouco. O lugar era com um sofá em forma de U de seis lugares e uma mesa de vidro, enorme o suficiente para Sakura ficar bem longe daquele homem atraente, mas Ino fez questão de fazê-la sentar ao lado do sujeito em uma das pontas, sentando do seu lado esquerdo e Hinata ao lado. Seu braço nu roçava o dele, coberto pela manga da camisa social, descarregando por seu corpo uma corrente elétrica que a confundia._

_- Oh, que cabeça a minha! Nem me apresentei. – Estendeu a mão com sua alegria esfuziante, sem vergonha alguma em dizer o sobrenome falso que estampava as identidades. - Sou Ino Fawcett. – O sujeito sorriu minimamente e aceitou o cumprimento, enquanto Ino terminava as apresentações. – Essas são minhas primas, Sakura e Hinata._

_Sakura suava frio, com medo de ele associar o nome falso ao da estrela da série "Charlie's Angels", que Ino adorava tanto a ponto de copiar o penteado dela naquela noite. Discrição não era o lema da Yamanaka._

_Ele não pareceu notar nada e se apresentou, deixando as três boquiabertas, e geladas de medo._

_- Sasuke Uchiha. Prazer em conhecê-las!_

_Elas tinham ouvido que o filho mais novo de Fugaku retornara a cidade no mesmo dia que Naruto Uzumaki, mas ainda não haviam visto sequer a sombra dele e, de repente, ele as encontra em uma boate e ainda pagava bebida alcoólica para as filhas menores de idade de seus empregados. Estavam encrencadas._

_- Nossa! Tem o mesmo sobrenome de um dos donos da Uchiha & Uzumaki. – Riu-se Ino com nervosismo. Rezando para que não fosse o Sasuke Uchiha, filho do severo Fugaku Uchiha, conhecido por prezar o nome de sua família, que a mataria - e colocaria seu pai na rua - por envolver o filho mais novo dele em uma travessura juvenil._

_-Meu pai é um dos donos. – Ele disse com pouco caso. Como se ser o herdeiro dos Uchiha fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. – Vocês são de Konoha?_

_- Não! Claro que não! – Riu-se Ino, os olhos não acompanhando a risada. Sempre tinha acesso de riso quando ficava nervosa. – Somos... Ah, universitárias... – Cuspiu a mentira com tanta pressa que temeu ser descoberta. Sasuke ainda a encarava com interesse, então concluiu rindo: –... Curtindo as férias antes de retornar aos livros._

_Sakura cerrou os olhos com aflição. Uma nova mentira na pilha que construíram desde que saíram do ônibus, não era uma boa ideia. No entanto, dizer a verdade estava fora de cogitação._

_- Hum..._

_Se desconfiou de algo, não demonstrou e Sakura não passou muito tempo analisando, pois ele esticou o braço acima de seus ombros, quase a abraçando no processo. E, para acabar com sua sanidade, envolveu uma fina mecha de seu cabelo nos dedos._

_Sentiu a face esquentar e o olhou espantada, sendo sugada pelos olhos negros. Ele parecia um falcão prestes a agarrar sua presa, e, para desespero de Sakura, a caça da vez era ela._

_- Sasuke! - Foram surpreendidas pela chegada de três pessoas, Naruto e suas acompanhantes. – Cara, como consegue sumir desse jeito? – Ele perguntou ocupando sem cerimônia o lugar ao lado de Hinata, que corou da face acetinada até o pescoço. _

_Para alívio das três, ele não pareceu reconhecer Hinata como a garota que lhe servia cappuccino todas as manhãs._

_- Não sumi, só encontrei companhia melhor. – Respondeu ácido, o que surpreendeu Sakura, mas fez Naruto gargalhar._

_- Três lindas mulheres. Sempre guloso. –Deteve o olhar sobre Sakura. – Não vai nos apresentar?_

_Sasuke bufou antes de apresentá-las com tom entediado, até chegar em Sakura._

_- Essa é Sakura. – Informou, deslizando o braço de modo a pousá-lo nos ombros nu da rósea._

_Naruto sorriu com malícia, o que só aumentou a vergonha da Haruno._

_- Esse é o meu melhor amigo, o intrometido Naruto Uzumaki, e suas primas, Shion e Karin. –Terminou de apresentar, indicando a loira e a ruiva._

_- Primas?! Que ótimo! – Exclamou Hinata eufórica, encolhendo-se e tomando um longo gole de sua bebida ao ser alvo dos olhares de todos._

_Rapidamente as três foram alvos de várias perguntas, a maioria feita pela ruiva que encarava Sakura com azedume._

_- Cursam o que e onde? – Continuou o interrogatório, voltado para o elo mais frágil: Hinata._

_Sakura encarou a ruborizada Hinata com preocupação. Hinata era péssima em mentir. Ao mesmo tempo se perguntava o motivo de tantas perguntas. Mal se conheciam. Suspeitava que mentiam?_

_Diante do silêncio da amiga, Sakura disse o nome de uma faculdade em outro estado, que só conhecia por desejar um dia estudar lá. O que não aconteceria, pois não tinha dinheiro suficiente para o curso que queria e não se sentia capaz de passar na prova para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos. Pelo menos ficava longe o suficiente para que nunca descobrissem que sequer pisaram os pés no Campus. Era improvável que verificassem, mas nunca era demais precaver._

_- Qual curso? – Persistiu Karin._

_- Medicina. – Respondeu Sakura._

_- Administração. – Disse Ino ao mesmo tempo._

_- Não estudam juntas?_

_Sakura deu de ombros, a expressão de quem não se importava com esse detalhe, para encerrar o assunto. Mas Karin não desistiu e voltou-se para Hinata novamente._

_- E você? Que curso faz?_

_- E-eu...? C-café...? – Respondeu com voz empapada pela bebida._

_- Que tipo de curso é esse? – Riu Karin com deboche._

_- Temos de ir. – Pronunciou erguendo o corpo. – Hinata exagerou na bebida e já passa da meia noite. – Disse após verificar as horas em seu relógio de pulso de plástico rosa._

_- Meia-noite? Qual a idade de vocês, quinze?_

_- Não, é dez..._

_Ino tapou rapidamente a boca de Hinata._

_- Dez...? – Insistiu Karin com olhar desconfiado fixo em Hinata._

_- Temos dezenove, algum problema? – Questionou Sakura com olhar intimidador._

_A ruiva abanou a mão com pouco caso._

_- Vamos!_

_As amigas levantaram._

_- Espere! Dê-me seu telefone. – Sasuke pediu antes que se afastassem, puxando do bolso da jaqueta uma caneta e pegando um guardanapo da mesa._

_- Eu... – O que faria? Não podia dar seu telefone. Por mais que se sentisse tentada, as mentiras que contara poderiam vir à tona e o caos se instalaria na sua vida e na da família de Ino e Hinata._

_- O telefone do lugar em que estamos hospedadas está quebrado. – Socorreu Ino diante do olhar desesperado da rósea. – Amanhã voltaremos._

_Óbvio que, se possível, Sakura pretendia nunca mais cruzar o caminho de Sasuke, mas forçou os lábios pintados de rosa choque esticar um sorriso e balançou a cabeça em concordância._

_- Aguardarei com ansiedade._

~*S2*~

Na ocasião os olhos negros brilhavam de excitação, naquele momento, apresentavam uma frieza e desprezo que apagaram imediatamente o sorriso de Sakura.

Ele a odiava, não havia a menor dúvida.

Aprumou o corpo. Não era mais uma adolescente tola e sonhadora, era uma mulher realista e decidida, não o deixaria atingi-la novamente.

- Que bom revê-lo, Sasuke.

Contra a sua vontade e desgosto, estremeceu quando o olhar glacial percorreu seu corpo de baixo para cima, a boca retorcida de desdém.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo. – Resmungou, desviando dela e andou pelo enorme salão de entrada, a face voltada para as duas escadas que levavam ao piso superior. – E meu pai?

- No quarto, repousando. O médico aconselhou repouso absoluto e nenhuma preocupação. – Acrescentou automaticamente, arrependendo-se quando o semblante duro a encarou.

- Agora se preocupa com o bem-estar do meu pai? – Sorriu com cinismo. – Quanta bondade.

Antes que pudesse retrucar, Chiyo se pôs entre os dois.

- Sasuke Uchiha, comporte-se. – O repreendeu e depois fez o mesmo com Sakura. – Abandone essa fisionomia zangada e modos frios. Apesar de tudo, vocês são a família do senhor Fugaku.

Sakura respirou fundo. Era injustiça Chiyo censurá-la por algo que Sasuke também apresentava. E ele é que começara a maltratá-la.

Enquanto travava uma luta entre sair ou pular no pescoço de Sasuke e estrangulá-lo, Kurenai secretária de Fugaku na fábrica Uchiha, entrou na mansão.

- Senhorita Haruno, terminaram de enviar os convites para a festa.

- Que festa? – Estranhou Sasuke, surpreendendo Kurenai, que não o tinha visto.

Chiyo sorriu.

- Nossa adorável Sakura está encarregada da preparação da festa de aniversário do seu pai, Sasuke.

O Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando Sakura.

- Você tem uma ideia peculiar de "repouso absoluto".

Erguendo a cabeça com altivez, Sakura se pôs na defensiva.

- Essa festa foi ideai do seu pai, só colaboro para que tudo dê certo, mas se deseja, pode ocupar o meu lugar.

Suas palavras não pareceram surtir efeito em Sasuke, que riu desdenhoso.

- Essa é a "nossa adorável Sakura"? – Perguntou sarcástico, o veneno destilado em cada palavra. – Parece mais uma fera pronta para atacar, igual à mãe vagabunda dela.

Recebendo as últimas palavras como um punhal, Sakura se retirou apressada, subindo as escadas praticamente correndo, ainda ouvindo as repreensões de Chiyo e a sentença gélida de Sasuke.

- Você a magoou.

- Só a coloquei em seu devido lugar.

~*S2*~

Seguindo em direção ao quarto de Fugaku Uchiha, Sakura recordava o terrível reencontro. Arrependia-se de ter ficado a posto para recepcioná-lo, pois o gosto amargo do que viveram ressuscitara no momento em que colocara os olhos nele. E, ainda, por fim, revivera a dor da rejeição e do abandono.

Suspirou desconsolada. Depois de tantos anos ele ainda guardava rancor, e ela só podia aceitar calada. O que mais doera nem fora o ódio direcionado a sua pessoa, e sim o que ele dissera sobre a mãe dela. Não poder defendê-la era pior que qualquer insulto que recebera e pudesse receber a partir daquele dia. Sua mãe fora vítima, não algoz dos Uchiha.

Parou em frente o quarto do Uchiha mais velho e bateu de leve. Após receber permissão, entrou devagar no recinto.

O quarto estava sombrio, com as pesadas cortinas marrons cerradas. Sem aguardar autorização, as afastou, deixando a luminosidade do fim de tarde irradiar sobre cada parte do dormitório.

- Feche-as!

- O senhor precisa de ar puro e luz. – Informou, abrindo a enorme porta dupla de vidro que dava passagem para uma pequena varanda. – Isso é um quarto, não um túmulo. – Ressaltou observando a palidez e fragilidade do patriarca Uchiha.

- Esse é o seu ponto de vista. – Resmungou amargurado.

Desde que fora diagnosticado com câncer no cérebro, Fugaku sucumbira ao tom mórbido, e o tratamento, que sugava suas forças pouco a pouco, só fizera piorar seu gênio difícil.

Sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Como pediu, vim informar que Sasuke chegou. Falei que precisava de tempo, mas não creio que demorará a aparecer aqui.

Fugaku aspirou o ar com dificuldade.

- Quero que esteja comigo quando o momento chegar...

- Tenho que buscar Shisui na escola e depois ir à exposição do Sai. – Recordou completando com um muxoxo. – Não acho que a realeza vai esperar a plebeia aqui terminar suas funções antes de visitá-lo. – Diante da expressão confusa de Fugaku, resmungou: – Sasuke me odeia.

- Bobagem! – Retrucou o homem com a face cansada. – Preciso resolver as coisas com vocês antes de morrer.

Atenta e com o coração palpitando acelerado de esperança, Sakura aproximou o tronco da cama.

- Contará sobre o que realmente aconteceu?

Fugaku desviou o olhar.

- Não há o que contar. – Respondeu jogando fora a esperança de Sakura.

- Então?!

- Falarei quando estiverem os dois aqui.

- Nesse caso... – Levantou. – Tenho algo muito mais importante a fazer.

~*S2*~

Agachada em frente ao portão da única escola de Konoha, Sakura recebeu de braços apertos o pequeno corpo de Shisui, apertando-o contra si com mais força que o habitual. Seu pequeno seria o mais atingido com o retorno de Sasuke.

Ergueu-se e segurou a pequena mão para caminharem até o ponto de ônibus. Apesar de Fugaku ordenar que utilizasse um dos três carros guardados na garagem da mansão ou os serviços do motorista, Sakura preferia se locomover de ônibus. Tentava ao máximo que Shisui não se apegasse ao luxo. Logo seriam somente os dois e dificilmente conseguiria manter o estilo de vida alto da mansão Uchiha.

- Como foi à aula? – Perguntou após se acomodar no banco do ônibus, Shisui sentado do lado da janela.

- Bom. A professora Kurenai pediu para lermos trechos de um livro e fui o único que leu sem gaguejar. – Gabou-se o menino.

Sakura não duvidava. Desde cedo Shisui foi cobrado por Fugaku a aprender a ler e escrever. Não aprovava os métodos ditatoriais do Uchiha, que obrigava Shisui a ler durante duas horas todo dia e o repreendia duramente quando errava algo. Mas sua opinião nunca fora requisitada, apenas só ignorada.

- Sah, o que é amante? – Ele soltou encarando-a com um olhar curioso.

- Porque quer saber isso? – Estranhou.

- No recreio me disseram que não podia brincar de futebol porque sou sangue ruim, filho e irmão das amantes do vovô Fugaku. – Disse o garoto com tristeza. – Também disseram que o vovô é um homem mal.

Sakura sentiu o coração se apertar de dor. Não era a primeira vez que Shisui comentava que era rejeitado nas brincadeiras, mas pelo jeito a situação piorara. Teria de conversar com a diretora da escola novamente.

Acariciou o curto cabelo negro espetado de Shisui.

- Amante é alguém que ama outra pessoa, uma espécie de namorada. – Explicou, certa que ao chegar em casa Shisui procurara o significado por conta própria. Temia a curiosidade do pequeno tanto quanto o falatório dos cidadãos de Konoha.

Shisui anuiu, em seus olhos pretos a dúvida persistia.

- Você é amante do vovô?

- Claro que não. – Soltou um breve e fraco riso. – Namoro o Sai, lembra?

- Preferia que fosse amante do vovô. – Murmurou fazendo um bico contrariado.

Foi impossível segurar o riso diante das palavras dele. Desde que começara a namorar Sai, a cerca de um ano, Shisui não ocultava seu desagrado. Em parte a culpa era sua, como dizia Sai, ela o mimara durante anos e continuava a circular em volta dele como a lua em volta da Terra. O que Sai não compreendia era que Shisui era a única família que lhe restara, só aguentava o desprezo e ofensas ao seu redor por amor àquele pequeno ser.

Mudou o rumo da conversa, pedindo para Shisui lhe acompanhar na conta de cavalos que apareciam no caminho até a mansão. Meia hora depois desciam em frente ao grande portão de aço do amplo terreno da fazenda Uchiha. Sakura usou seu controle para abri-lo e juntos caminharam por mais dez minutos pelo caminho que levava a enorme construção de pedra. Na opinião de Sakura, tão sombria por fora quanto seu dono era por dentro.

Ao passarem pela porta da mansão, Shisui soltou sua mão e correu para as escadas. Sakura gelou ao se dar conta da intenção por trás da pressa dele: Visitar o "vovô" Fugaku.

Correu atrás dele, temendo o encontro entre Sasuke e Shisui, mas quando terminou de subir as escadas e virou na direção do corredor que levava ao quarto de Fugaku, deu-se conta que chegara tarde demais.

Shisui estava parado a alguns metros de distância, as mãos segurando as alças da mochila azul e branca, a cabeça erguida. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que olhava fixamente a pessoa parada a poucos passos a sua frente, que o encarava com um olhar carregado de frieza.

Sakura sentiu as pernas moles e o coração acelerado, a mão suada procurava apoio no corrimão de ferro. Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, orou para Sasuke não descarregar seu ódio sobre Shisui. Ele não podia desprezá-lo, não podia.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Oi pessoal! o/ Espero que curtam o primeiro capítulo. Qualquer semelhança com Páginas não é mera coincidência, essa história nasceu das "sobras" do original de Páginas em Branco. Mas fiquem tranquilos, não tem perda de memória. Também não se preocupem com atrasos gigantes, no máximo será um mês de distância de um capítulo para o outro, escrevi vários capítulos antes de começar a postar. **

**Big beijos e até mais! o/**

**~ Reviews que não consegui responder por MP ~**

**Haruka Sempai: **Espero que goste desse capítulo. *-*


End file.
